Broken Wings
by Twilighterzxox
Summary: Bella is left to face her abusive father while her mother is away, with a lot of bumps along the road. That may change when she meets her soul mate. M for abuse, makeout sessions :P, some swearing. Okay summary I guess. Story is better. First fanfic.
1. A Terrible Beginning

**Disclaimer: All characters and character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. Twilight also belongs to her as much as I wish it belonged to me. *wipes away tear***

* * *

_**1. A terrible beginning**_

It's 29 degrees in Mexico right now. I'm with my mom planting a garden. Even though we try it every year and it doesn't grow back, we do it anyway to spend some time together. Her and Paul (My dad, but 'dad' never really fit him) divorced last year, and I chose to live with her because Paul isn't the nicest person there is. He throws fits when he's drinking, and sometimes it gets pretty bad. But I'm not usually around when it happens; I'm usually up in my room waiting for it to end. That's why my mom left him. She was fed up.

My mom, Steph (Short form for Stephenie), is a joyful, happy person, always busy. She has dark, long hair, naturally wavy and highlighted with a light brown. She has dark blue eyes just like me. We look alike in many ways, we both have the same droopy eyes with full lips and thin hair. We both have a plain tank top on with shorts **(Outfits on profile!)**. We aren't that high on fashion because we aren't that rich. I was raised on a salary of a nurse, but I've always been fine with that.

"Bells, could you go inside and get the phone, please? I need to call your grandmother and ask what time we should go to the airport to pick her up." My mom said, grinning. She loves it when my Grandma Marie, comes down. She doesn't get to see her a lot. She lives across the world, on an island somewhere.

"Sure, mom." I mumbled.

Our house isn't that big. It's about the size of a townhouse. It's a pale brown made of bricks, about 8 years old but still in good shape, except for the leaks in the basement that happen on those rainy days that don't happen too often. My mom tried to fix it but she's not that great at that kind of stuff. The inside was nice, renovated about 4 times. My mom loves renovating. We have a brown leather couch and a matching leather chair for reading. A light brown rug with a glass coffee table on top. Yellow walls – My mom painted them 2 years ago to try and make the place look brighter – with pictures from my childhood years to now.

I'm 16 with wavy dark hair just like my mom. The same dark blue eyes and full lips. I'm tanned with a skinny face and body. I guess I'm exceptionally good looking, not that I really care. I don't have much of a romantic history, because boys never seemed that interested in me. I have a few girlfriends. Alice, Rose and Angie. We're really close friends. We tell everything to each other, including my frightening history with Paul. Angie has a similar history, except with her brother, Ben.

He takes fits also. He's 24 with OCD, and he gets irritable when he doesn't get his way. It's very childish, and we all agree. But she looks to all of us for comfort when he throws a fit because apparently, it's pretty scary. When she called me one night, I could hear him threatening and cursing in the background. I felt so bad for her. But they all feel the same when I phone them…

I went outside to give the phone to my mom. She was so excited, she was pretty much bouncing as she jogged over to grab the phone. She dialled the number very quickly – Since she's called it so many times – and waited impatiently for Grandma May to pick up.

"Hello? Ma?" she said, grinning hugely. "Yea, I'm fine. How about you? What time should I come to the airport to get you?"

Suddenly, all the grinning and excitement turned off immediately, replaced by an expression that was a mixture of pain, sadness and disappointment. It was like turning a switch. The most dominant were pain and sadness.

"Oh no." she mouthed, and then she hung up the phone. "Grandpa had a stroke," she explained, her eyes tight, looking down. "Grandma Marie isn't coming down until he gets better. She said she's sorry."

I looked up at the sky for about half a minute, and when I looked back at my mom, there were tears streaming wildly down her face. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear repeatedly, "Everything's going to be okay, mom. Don't cry. Everything's going to be fine." But the sight of her tears and sadness were making tears overflow my eyes, staining her shirt.

"Who are we going to get to keep you company now?" she wondered out loud. She's going on a trip for a month to Cuba, and Grandma Marie was supposed to come down to watch me. But, of course, she can't come.

"Try Aunt Elizabeth." I said. "She's pretty fun to be around" I suggested.

"Alright." she said, sighing.

After hours of calling twenty or so different people, the only person left was Paul.

"Bells," -Her nickname for me- "I can skip the trip and stay with you. I don't want you to be unhappy. Or maybe-"

"No," I interrupted her, repeating myself once again "go to Cuba, mom, I'll be fine with Paul. I don't want _you _to be unhappy. Please. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Call me if anything goes wrong though, or if you're scared." she said, clearly seeing through my terrible lying. I've always been a bad liar..

"Mom, don't worry. Don't waste your trip worrying about me, okay? I'm old enough to take care of myself." I told her, trying to make my expression look convincing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But call me anyway, okay? I'm going to call your father now. I read that the next flight from Whitby is tonight. I'll have to help pay the ticket. Go get ready, alright?" she said, sounding exhausted.

After I took a hot shower to try and relax myself, I flew down the stairs and into the car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you, Bells?" my mom asked, _again._

"No, mom, don't worry about it. Please. I'll be fine. Remember, I know how to take care of myself." I said, a little harshly.

"Okay, but I hope he doesn't throw one of those fits. It worries me… I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Mom," I said, sighing, since I've said this ten times already. "please. I'll go to Ali's if anything goes wrong, alright?"

Her expression was still worried, even though she was trying hard to hide it. "Okay, fine. Don't do anything to work him up."

"Obviously." I grumbled, too low for her to hear.

The rest of the car ride was long, but silent. I looked out of the window most of the time, looking at the sand and cactus', trying to hide my expression. I knew that if she seen it, she would turn around and demand that she stay home with me.

When we got to the tiny airport -that almost looked like a house- I saw Paul standing at the top of the stairs, waiting impatiently. His expression was cold, like usual. He isn't the happiest man. He has soft, curly light brown hair, about two inches long. He's a bank accountant, so he has a faded black suit on with a silky red tie **(Outfit on profile!)**. His shoes are professionally polished, since he got most of the money out of the marriage.

"Hey, Bell! Hi, Steph." he shouted, running down the stairs, trying to force some enthusiasm into his voice.

"Hi, dad." I sighed. It's considered rude to him to call your parents by their first names.

"So what are we going to be doing this month, Bella?" he asked, awkwardly putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know." I murmured. I wasn't trying hard to force fake emotions into my voice. My mood automatically changed to miserable when we got here, but I didn't try to show it on my face. I didn't want to upset my mom or Paul.

"Okay then. I have a few things planned. This should be fun!" he mused, grinning down at me. He was about 6 feet tall.

"Yeah, like drinking." I mumbled, quietly, hopeful that he wouldn't here.

"What?" he questioned back.

"Nothing."

On the way home, it was silent like on the way back. Until Paul decided to break the silence.

"So, Bells, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked randomly, eyeing me indifferently.

"No…" I murmured.

"Oh. Strange.." It sounded like he was talking to himself.

After that short conversation, we arrived at home. My mom rushed upstairs to grab her bags, so she doesn't miss her flight.

As I was waiting for my mom to be done, Paul walked over to me, and eyed me suspiciously.

"I'm not in a good mood at this time, and I would rather you not get on my nerves, or else…" he didn't bother to finish his threat.

Before I could respond, my mom ran down the stairs and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you so much, Bells. Have fun. Bye, Paul, behave." She said.

As she finished she rushed out the door and left me to face Paul.

* * *

**(A/N) Poor Bella :( **

**K so this is my first fan fiction, I just got bored so I randomly started it. Tell me if you like it! It's okay to post constructive criticism because I need it lol; first time.  
Do you think it's a good story line? Good? Bad? *bites nails* Review! I wanna know if it's good.  
**

**R&R! Love, Hugs!**


	2. A Usual Night Or not

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns characters and character name and sadly, Twilight. :(**

* * *

_**2. A Usual Night… Or not.**_

"So Bella, what do you want to do?" he asked, trying to sound nice. Like that's ever going to happen.

"I'm just gonna go upstairs to my room. Help yourself to the food. Then, I'm gonna take a shower, then go to bed, okay?" I asked eagerly, hoping to get upstairs before he starts drinking. Again.

"Alright, then." He said, sighing, as he reached for the fridge, grabbing a beer. First of many.

"Okay, good night, P- Dad." I said, sighing also.

"'Night, Bells."

I hurriedly ran up the stairs, trying to get away from him as soon as possible. The upstairs was just like downstairs, only a bit smaller. It had pale brown walls wish faded wood tiles, one big window, and 3 doors. One was my mother's room, one was my room and the other was a bathroom. The bathroom has a tub, with a silver shower head, and Hawaiian curtains. My mother's room has a soft color of lavender walls, also with faded wood tiles. Her bed is a queen size with a black comforter, and white sheets, with white pillows. She also has a white dresser with 4 drawers.

My room wasn't that great. It has baby blue walls, -they thought I was a boy before I was born, so they painted the walls blue- with a dark blue comforter and slightly off dark blue sheets, and white pillows. My room was a mess at the moment, but I don't take my time cleaning it. I don't see the point if it's just going to get dirty again.

As soon as I got to the bathroom, I stripped my clothes off, put on my robe and headed to the bathroom.

For the second time today, I took a hot shower to relax my tense muscles, and used my favorite strawberry shampoo. I sniffed it, sighing to myself. The smell of relaxation.

As soon as I got out of the shower, I walked silently to my room to head to bed. That's when I heard a crash coming from downstairs. I threw on my robe, and flew down the stairs.

There in the living room was Paul, drunk like usual, and my mom's favorite vase broken on the floor.

"Dad!" I screamed. "What the hell did you do?"

"D-…don't talk to meee in ttthat tone younggg lady!" he said drunkenly, all his words slurred together.

"Dad I think you had enough to drink, how about you get some rest?" I asked as nicely as possible for the moment.

"Nnnnoo. I'm not drunk."

"Yes you are, Dad, you should seriously get some rest. It's been a long day." I said sternly.

"Fine. Help m…me up." He demanded harshly, but slowly.

As I went to go help him up I knocked his drink with my elbow by accident, and it slid out of his non-respondent hands, and spilled all over the floor.

I looked at Paul and he was glaring at me.

"Dad, I'm so sorry!" I cried, helplessly, because I knew what was coming next.

"You better be. And you're taking full responsibility for your actions." He replied surprisingly clearly, as he grabbed my shoulder roughly and threw me against the wall. I cried out in pain. He seemed to like the sound of my pain, because he grinned evilly, and stalked over to me, slapping me hard across the face.

"D-dad please stop!" I yelled, tears gushing down my face.

"I'm not done yet!! Shut the hell up! You deserve this!" he screamed at me, right in my ear. To my utter astonishment, I wasn't deaf.

He grabbed me by the arm and kicked me once in the stomach, then in the shin. It was beyond painful. After that, he punched me in the chest. I don't know how a father could do this to his child, but it obviously didn't bother him.

For the rest of the night I lay there, taking the pain I knew I didn't deserve. All I did was knock the drink out of his hand! If he wasn't so drunk, he would of caught it, and none of this would've happened. Of course, if he wasn't drunk, he wouldn't have done this anyway.

As he finished me off, covered in bruises and blood, he stomped out the door, into his car, and drove off. Most likely to the bar. He'd be there all night, so I decided to get my friend, Alice, to pick me up. She is one of my three best friends. She comes to me when she needs help, and I go to her when I need help. She's a great friend. She also knows about Paul, just like my other two friends. They feel sorry for me, but I kept telling them that I don't see him often anyway, so there is no need to worry.

Obviously that's changed.

I reached for the phone, still sobbing, and dialed Alice's number. My fingers were still aching so that hurt a little. Okay, a lot.

"Hello?" Alice answered, thankfully.

"Ali. I need you to come g-get me. Paul threw a fit, and I'm in p-pain right now. Help. He's at the bar, so he won't n-notice I'm gone, since he'll pass out drunk there then a-rrive in the morning. I'm not taking his shit when he gets b-back."

"Awww, Bella honey, don't worry I'm coming now." I could hear the rustling of keys in the background.

"I couldn't have asked for better friends, Ali. Thanks, bye." I said before I hung up.

About four and a half minutes later, Alice flew through the door in her "Wake up and dance" PJ set. The top is white with 'WAKE UP AND DANCE' in purple letters, and purple plaid short-shorts **(Outfit on profile!)**. She grabbed a towel from the kitchen, wet it, and came to wipe up the little blood. After she rinsed it, she rushed over and put it on my forehead.

"Bella, sweetie, are you okay?! That son of a bitch, if he ever thinks of putting one more hand on you…"

I interrupted her before she could finish. "Don't worry, Ali, you're here now and he's at the b-bar." I sighed, and I instantly regretted it. It was painful. "Although I am in pain, it's in his nature. I can't help it."

"Bella, don't say that! I love you like you are my sister, and I can't keep letting you go through these beatings, painful night after painful night. It's a sin to let you go through this! If you don't tell the police soon, I will tell them myself. I can't let you go through this, I just can't. I love you and it's not right. I can't…"

"Ali, enough." She was babbling again. "I will tell sooner or later, okay? Calm down." I lied. I can't tell, after he gets out of jail he'll just come back and do it again. But worse. I can't go through that, when this is already too much.

"Calm down?! It better be sooner, Isabella, you can't do this! How can you let yourself go through this shit?"

"Fine Ali. Just take me to your house. Please." I pleaded.

"Sure thing." She said as she picked me up as if I was 10 pounds. Not 110. For a tiny 5'0'', skinny girl, she was strong as hell!

She carried me into the car and started asking me questions about how it all happened. I explained to her how the simplest thing like accidentally knocking a glass down could set him off, and make him go into one of his beating sessions. Alice listened in mute horror through my whole story. I could just imagine what she was thinking.

As she pulled up into her driveway after a silent, painful ride, she picked me up and ran me to her bedroom.

"Okay, I will be right back. I'll get you two Tylenol and a glass of water. Do you need anything else?" she asked of me.

"Thanks, and yes please, a heating pad for my neck." I told her, as she disappeared quickly out the door. Paul picked me up by the neck a few times to throw me, and now my neck was in beyond agony. No one could've asked for a better friend than Alice.

When she arrived back in the room, she handed me some Tylenol and water, and gently placed the heating pad around my neck. She was amazing.

Alice stayed in her room with me the whole time, asking how I was feeling, asking if I needed anything, and the only time I needed help was when I needed to go to the bathroom.

After about a painful half-hour, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep in Alice's warm, cozy bed.

* * *

**(A/N) K, so didja like it?!**

**My first fan fic, so I accept constructive criticism, no experience!  
The next update will prolly be, iuno. I'm going to Collingwood for a week, so it may take a while.**

**I used to be so annoyed when authors always begged for reviews, but now I want reviews so badly!! I just wanna know if its good. Cuz this is my first fanfic. I've had like 40 hits but no reviews.**

**WHAT THE HECK?! **

**:) Anywayyy, review!  
**

**Fanks! :)**

**R&R, tell me if you liked it! Love, hugs!  
**


	3. Uh Oh

**Disclaimer: To my great disappointment, Stephenie Meyer owns the character names and Twilight. :'( OH THE AGONY.**

* * *

_**3. Uh Oh.**_

I awoke to the sound of angry babbling. It sounded like Alice. I wondered who she was talking to, seeing as we were the only ones home.

I looked over at the clock. 12:45. I hopped up, and instantly felt pain all over my body. Last night's events flooded back into my mind, and I was instantly worried about where Paul was, and what he's going to do to me for running away. Don't even want to know.

I stumbled painfully into the kitchen, and just before I came into the view of Alice, I heard her say something that sounded like "…when will the police find him?..." At that, I barged into the kitchen, no matter how agonizing it was to run.

As soon as I got in there, I ripped the phone from Alice's hand, and pressed 'end'.

"Alice, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?! Do you even know what he's going to _do_ to me once he gets out of jail?! He's going to freaking torture me! You have no _idea_-" I yelled but I was cut off by the pixie.

"Bella!! Just listen to me for one moment! I don't care what the police have to do, but Rose, Angie and I are _never _going to let him touch you ever again! We'll get them to put a restraining order on him and he won't be able to go near you."

"A restraining order? That's all? You know that won't stop him, he'll just find a way around it. I can't be watched over twenty-four/seven!"

"Oh yes you will be, Angie, Rose and I are going to be there for you, no matter what. That's what best friends are for. And best friends don't let best friends get tortured! When Angie's in trouble, we go and get her before she can get hurt. So just deal with it, he's going to jail. And you have the choice not to press charges, but we all know you should. And go change into a bathing suit so I can take pictures of all your bruises. Go, I have some bikinis in my second drawer."

Sighing, I stalked over to her room, and opened her second drawer. There were tons of scanty bikinis, so I chose the best no-revealing-every-part-of-skin-on-your-body bikini.

I stripped down, and put on the bikini, tying the top and bottom. It really wasn't that bad. I walked over to the mirror and stared at myself. I was covered head to toe in blue and purple ink-like bruises. And they hurt like hell. They were only developing today, so they are going to much worse tomorrow, although I couldn't imagine it. I've had worse.

As I walked into the kitchen, I heard a shocked gasp from Alice.

"Bella! Oh, how could someone do this to their child?! I can't believe it." She exclaimed as she ran over and hugged me painfully tightly.

I took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella. I just feel so bad."

"Don't feel bad. It's my problem. Anyway, is it okay if I stay the night here again? Maybe we can invite Rose and Angie over too."

"Of course! I wouldn't let you go back there anyway."

"Okay, well I need to go get my stuff from the house. You should come too, in case Paul is there. He wouldn't do anything to me if I have company."

"Sure. Just let me take these pictures first."

After she snapped a few pictures, and I changed back into fresh, clean clothes, courtesy of Alice, and we made our way to my house.

Once we got there, to my relief, Paul was still at the bar. That's a first, note sarcasm.

"Bella, maybe you should call your mother. She should know, then maybe she can come home early. Then Paul-" Alice said, but was cut off by the phone ringing.

I walked over to the phone and checked the call ID. Speak of the devil. It said "Stephenie Cell".

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella! How are you?" my mom answered, sounding kind of distant.

Before I could answer she responded, "Bella, my flight got cancelled and the next available one with seats is in 3 months. I'm so sorry. But, I gotta go now, alright? Have fun! I'm sorry." With that, she hung up. I stared at the phone for a long moment, and I started loosing track of time.

"Bella…Bella?...Bella!?" I wondered how long Alice was calling my name.

"What?" I asked her, in annoyance.

"Well, what did she say?" she asked impatiently.

"She said that her flight got cancelled and the next available one is in 3 months. And she didn't give me enough time to tell her how I was doing…"

"Uh oh. That means Paul will be here for a longer time. Or not, since the police will find him." She had to add that.

"Whatever, I'm going to go grab my stuff from upstairs, wait here." I told her as I rushed up the stairs.

On the way up, I could have sworn I heard a car drive up onto the driveway. I let it go, it was probably nothing.

When I got to my room, I caught a glimpse of my window in the corner of my eye. I walked over and looked out. There stood Paul, locking up his car. I ran downstairs, hopefully able to run out the back door with Alice before he got in.

"Alice!" I whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, I heard him. Let's go!" she whispered back.

"Wait! What about my clothes?"

"Who cares, I have tons of clothes you can borrow and an extra toothbrush. Hurry!"

Thankfully, we got out the back door unseen, me being dragged by the arm, a little bit gently, just as we heard Paul opening the front door, with a box of beer in his hands. Wonderful.

Thank the lord that we walked. Otherwise he would've seen the car, and would've known we were here.

"Alice?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me and letting me stay, you're the best."

"No problem. Come on, let's hurry up and get home so we can call Angie and Rose!"

"Alrighty, then." I said, sighing. Here it goes.

As soon as we walked through the door, Alice zoomed to the phone so fast I didn't think it was possible. She must be excited – not a first. I could tell Angie said yes because Alice started squealing loudly, and the same deal goes for Rose. Loudly was a major understatement.

"Yay! Bells, guess what? Angie and Rose are on their way. I had a feeling they would say yes!" she said while grinning brightly and excitedly.

"Yes, Alice, I know. I could tell from your insanely loud screeching." I said jokingly, while smiling at her.

"Yes, it's in my nature. Come on, lets go set up!!" Before I could start walking, Alice was dragging me by the arm rather tightly. Painfully.

"Ow!" I moaned at her. She looked at me meaningfully, guilt in her eyes. She let out a whole-hearted apology, and I walked upstairs beside her.

"Okay, so here's the plan. First, they get here, obviously. Second, we go put their stuff upstairs in my room, third, we come downstairs and make sundaes!  
Fourth, we clean up the big mess we're bound to make. Fifth, we eat them." she said while giggling like a two year old. "Sixth, we pick out a sad, romantic movie to watch. Seventh, we watch it, duh. Eighth-"

I interrupted her with, "Alice, two things. First, this is a pretty damn long list! And second, when did you think of all this?"

"On the way here, obviously. When else?" she responded like she was explaining it to a one year old for the seventh time. She is a pretty fast thinker.

"Okay, anyway. Eighth, we go upstairs because it will be late by then, ninth, we play 'Would you rather'. Tenth, we play truth or dare and finally eleventh, we play dress up and makeovers! Yay! Then of course, we go to sleep!" she finished, while grinning proudly.

"Great, Alice, but I think –" I was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

Here we go.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, so I'm finally done. Sorry for the wait, I was busy. It's mostly because I've been at my dads, and the documents are saved on this computer.  
Okay, so rate and review. I'm actually relieved that Alice called the police, even though it's my story. After all those years of torture!**

**R&R!! I wanna know if I'm making it at all interesting. DON'T LIE!! (you know who you are) I wanna know for sure if it's good. Dun lie.**

**OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! =D  
Oh, and the Uh Oh is only for the beginning, the end is the start of what the next chapter is gonna be about. And.. I'm gonna stop :) Okkayy, enjoy!**

**Okkayy, bye bye! I may update again today, and spoil you! :) So be happpyyyy. !  
xoxo- Veronnnicaa  
**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**(A/N)**

**I am so so soooo sorry I haven't been able to update in forever. I'm so sorry. Some want to kill me right now, because this isn't a new chapter, but hang on. I haven't been able to update this, BUT! I've been working on a new story. That's one of the reasons, but it's also because I've been EXTREMELY busy lately, and I just haven't had enough time. I'm working on this one, and the new one (one-shot) but today I've been thinking about ANOTHER one.**

**I know I shouldn't start another one, with all this on my hands, but it's been burning my brain ever since and I just NEED to start it. So forgive me, but I'm starting that one right now. It's been killing me. So it may be a little bit until I post the one-shot because its LOONGG. But, yeah. Stay tunnneed :) this one may not be updated soon though. Too too much.**

**Wish me luck on the ones I'm writing now! :) Forgive me please! Love you alll, my sweet sweet reviewers. Without you, I wouldn't be doing this!**

**-Veronica**


End file.
